Stops
by niminanrii
Summary: Semua hal memiliki waktu di mana mereka mulai, dan di mana mereka selesai. JamieJack. Warning: angst, abal dan BL/shounen-ai.


**A/N:** Err, kali ini pairingnya JamieJack, versi beberapa tahun kemudian. Terisnpirasi dari transliterasi **glow**, lagu Hatsune Miku ciptaan keeno-sama.

Sesuai janji, fic ini saya buat sepenuh hati untuk **Chesire Ches** yang udah saya seret-seret ke ROTG—sekaligus untuk barter, karena dia janji ngasih saya fic di fandom KuroBasu.  
Fic ini juga saya buat untuk ROTG fest-nya **Saint-Chimaira**. Rencana saya buat bikin rate M buat fest ini akhirnya belom kesampean sih =w=;

**Warning:** (fail) Angst. Long oneshot. Possibly OOC. Plot holes. Gaje. Abal. BL (di akhir-akhir aja sih). Dan, sekali lagi, abal—saya serius.

**_Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks_**

* * *

.

.

_Semua hal memiliki waktu di mana mereka mulai, dan di mana mereka selesai._

(Paling tidak, begitulah kata ibunya kepadanya.)

.

.

**Stops**

.

.

.

**[thirteen]**

.

Jamie memandang langit yang menunjukkan warna kelabu. Kelam, suram, dan tidak membantu suasana hatinya yang tidak jauh beda dengan langit itu sendiri. Ia mendecak, lalu menendang kerikil di depan kakinya.

Semua buku dongengnya kini telah berpindah tempat ke rak kecil milik Sophie. Ibunya mengisi rak bukunya dengan buku-buku sekolah, dan beberapa buku yang tidak semenarik buku-bukunya yang sebelumnya. Saat ia bertanya kenapa, ibunya hanya bilang, "Karena ini sudah waktunya kau menjadi lebih dewasa."

Dewasa? Siapa yang minta untuk jadi dewasa?

_Klang_, kerikilnya mengenai tong sampah di depannya.

Jadi dewasa itu tidak asyik. Jika jadi dewasa, ia tidak bisa lagi main sepuasnya. Ia harus lebih banyak belajar dan melakukan ini itu—entah apapun itu, yang ia tahu semua orang dewasa selalu sibuk. Selain itu, orang dewasa juga tidak bisa melihat pelindung.

Ia ingat jawaban Jack yang meragukan saat ia bertanya hari itu.

.

"Jack?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa orang dewasa tidak bisa melihat pelindung?"

"Karena mereka tidak percaya."

"Kalau aku percaya padamu sampai dewasa, aku tetap bisa melihatmu atau tidak?"

.

Jamie ingat Jack hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk dan gumaman konsonan yang lirih, seperti ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

Mungkin orang dewasa tidak bisa percaya, pikirnya. Sayangnya, ia pun akan jadi dewasa, suatu hari nanti.

Hujan akhirnya mulai turun, membuatnya kuyup dari kepala hingga kaki. Tapi ia tak peduli, sekalipun ibunya akan memarahinya di rumah nanti.

.

.

**[fourteen]**

.

Jamie memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman-temannya.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membicarakan peri gigi, atau kado Natal, atau kelinci Paskah, bahkan di saat hari-hari besar itu sudah dekat. Pada hari bersalju pun, mereka tidak bermain sebanyak biasanya. Kemudian, suatu hari saat Jack datang di tengah permainan mereka—yang jangka waktunya semakin pendek kian hari—Jamie menyadari tidak ada yang menghampirinya kecuali dirinya.

Tentu saja Jamie khawatir, jadi ia bertanya pada _guardian _terdekatnya itu, "Jack, apakah Pitch sudah kembali? Masalahnya, mereka juga tidak pernah lagi membicarakanmu, atau _sandman_, atau _tooth fairy, _jadi aku berpikir mungkin si _boogeyman_ sudah—"

"Bukan, Jamie," sela Jack. Jamie memperhatikan Jack tersenyum, namun pandangan matanya sulit diartikan.

"Itu biasa. Mereka sudah tidak percaya lagi. Ada saatnya kalian berhenti percaya."

.

Jamie benar-benar berharap Jack akan meralat ucapannya, bilang bahwa ia hanya bohong untuk mengerjainya—seperti biasa—dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan Pitch lagi.

Tapi Jack tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya, melakukan pekerjaannya menurunkan salju.

Dan Jamie tinggal di sampingnya, memandangi teman-temannya bermain tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

.

.

**[fifteen]**

.

"Katakan, apa aku juga akan berhenti percaya padamu?"

"Eh?"

Jamie menatap roh salju di depannya lurus-lurus, manik sewarna _chestnut-_nya mendesak jawaban. Jack tercenung, mencoba mengalihkan iris biru jernihnya ke arah lain—kemana saja, kecuali membalastatapannya. Laki -laki kurus itu akhirnya menggaruk kepalanya dan membalas dengan ragu, "Yah, itu tergantung padamu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya—maksudku, kau yang memutuskan untuk percaya atau tidak. Jadi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Jamie tidak puas, jadi ia mendekat ke arah Jack dan bertanya lagi, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku. Apa aku juga akan berhenti percaya seperti teman-temanku?"

"Uh, Jamie, seperti yang sudah kukatakan—"

"Menurut_mu_ bagaimana, Jack?"

Spirit musim dingin itu terdiam, akhirnya menatap balik Jamie. Raut wajahnya penuh ragu, tapi ia akhirnya berdeham pelan dan menjawab, "Semua orang akan tumbuh dewasa, Jamie. Itu hal yang tidak bisa kau tolak. Kau akan tumbuh, karena kau masih _hidup_. Aku tidak."

Jamie mengernyit, mengharapkan jawaban yang belum diberikan Jack. Jack mendesah.

"Jadi karena itu, akan datang suatu saat di mana kau tidak akan bisa melihatku."

"Kenapa, Jack? Apa aku tidak bisa melihatmu selamanya? Sekalipun... sekalipun aku percaya padamu?" Jamie masih mendesaknya, dan Jack semakin merasa jawabannya makin rancu, tapi ia mencoba melanjutkan.

"Begini, Jamie... Kau tidak bisa melihatku, atau pelindung lainnya, hanya dengan bilang kau percaya. Kau harus benar-benar _percaya_."

.

Lalu kenapa?

Memangnya sesusah apa untuk percaya? Bukankah selama ini ia sudah percaya pada mereka? Pada Jack? Makanya ia bisa melihatnya sampai sekarang, bukan begitu? Lalu apa susahnya untuk tetap percaya selamanya? Bagaimana ceritanya percaya itu bisa hilang begitu saja?

Jamie menggeram kesal, menatap kepingan putih berjatuhan di balik jendelanya.

Ia bahkan tidak memahami maksud Jack. Yang ia tahu, jika ia ingin tetap melihatnya dan bersamanya, ia harus percaya. Itu saja. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan percaya yang seperti _apa_.

.

.

**[sixteen]**

.

Hari itu, salju pertama kembali turun di kota Burgess.

Jamie berjalan melewati lapangan putih yang sudah dihiasi tapak-tapak sepatu di sepanjang sisinya. Lapisan dingin itu sudah tebal, namun tidak ada yang tergoda untuk meraup dan melemparnya, atau menggulirnya hingga menjadi bulatan besar dan menghiasinya dengan kayu atau kerikil. Mereka hanya meninggalkan jejak-jejak gelap yang tidak berpola di sana, berjalan cepat supaya bisa kembali ke dalam ruangan yang hangat.

Butiran-butiran beku itu masih turun, mengenai surai cokelatnya. Jamie menghela napas, membuat asap putih yang tipis berkelok naik ke udara. Ia baru hendak meminum coklat panas di genggamannya saat ia merasakan bola salju yang dingin mengenai kepalanya.

"Yo, Jamie, kau lesu sekali. Ini baru salju pertama, lho."

Jamie berbalik dan melihat laki-laki ber-_hoodie _biru terkekeh pelan, lalu melompat ke arahnya. Mau tak mau, ia ikut tertawa kecil dan melarikan tangannya ke rambutnya yang masih bersalju, mengacaknya hingga butir-butir putih itu jatuh.

"Hai, Jack. Apa kabar?"

.

Jamie memperhatikan Jack mengayunkan tongkatnya. Kemudian lebih banyak salju berguguran, menutupi jejak-jejak kelabu di tanah.

"Aku? Baik. Hanya bosan. Maksudku, kau juga pasti akan bosan kalau terus menerus melakukan ini," ia mencibir sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya sedikit lebih keras. Angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang dan menjatuhkan lebih banyak lagi salju dalam sekali hempas.

Jamie tertawa kecil. "Yah, tapi setidaknya kau keliling dunia sambil melakukannya."

"Lama-lama itu juga tidak begitu menyenangkan. Tidak ada tempat baru yang harus kukunjungi, dan aku sudah melakukannya selama 300 tahun lebih, kau tahu."

"Yah, mungkin juga," sahut Jamie. "Tapi aku tetap lebih bosan. Tidak ada perang salju lagi sekarang, tidak ada hiburan apa-apa. Mereka semua sibuk. Dan yah, sebenarnya, aku juga—tapi aku berharap kami masih bisa bermain..."

"_Yeah_. Tapi kalian kan punya urusan masing-masing, ya kan?"

Jamie menangkap nada sedih dalam suara Jack, dan ia ikut mendesah, menyadari kalau ia baru saja masuk ke jalur yang salah. Tapi karena sudah kepalang tanggung, sekalian saja.

Jamie meraup napas dalam-dalam sebelum memuntahkan kembali pertanyaan yang sama.

.

"Menurutmu, aku akan berhenti percaya padamu?"

"...Aku tidak tahu, Jamie. Bukankah aku sudah sering menjawabnya?"

"Kalau menurutmu sendiri?"

"Makanya aku kan sudah berkali-kali bilang—"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar menjawabku, kan?"

.

Setelah jeda yang panjang, Jamie mendengar Jack menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawabnya pelan, "...Aku tidak mau kau berhenti percaya padaku, Jamie."

Ia menoleh, dan melihat sang _guardian of fun _menunduk dan mengarahkan wajahnya berlawanan darinya, tangannya menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat.

"Aku memang tidak ingin berhenti percaya padamu, Jack," ucapnya sambil menepuk punggung Jack. Tapi pemuda itu tidak juga berbalik ke arahnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh Jamie.

"Apa?"

"Bukan begitu, Jamie," Jack mengatakannya lagi, sedikit lebih keras. "Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi semua orang dewasa tidak bisa melihatku. Kau juga, nanti."

Jack akhirnya menoleh. Ia tersenyum kecil padanya, lalu membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang."

.

Detik berikutnya, Jamie merasakan benda yang dingin dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Bukan salju yang kecil dan beku.

.

"Maaf."

Jack menjauh, lalu menunduk dan mencengkeram bahunya. Jamie masih terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi tangannya refleks menggenggam tangan Jack pelan.

Jadi, pelindung itu baru saja menciumnya.

Jamie sebenarnya tidak marah atau apa. Tapi Jack terlihat sangat menyesal, jadi ia melarikan satu tangannya ke helaian rambut putihnya dan berbisik, "Tidak apa, Jack. Aku tidak keberatan. Sungguh."

Jack mengangkat wajahnya, dan Jamie tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Jack," katanya pelan. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Oke?"

.

Sorenya, Jack pergi untuk menjalankan tugasnya, menurunkan salju di tempat lain.

Dan Jamie anehnya berpikir kalau Jack akan menciumnya lagi sebelum pergi, tapi tidak. Jack hanya merangkulnya lalu melambai dan pergi bersama angin. Ia juga memintanya untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jamie curiga dirinya merasa agak kecewa.

.

.

**[seventeen]**

.

Jack itu ceria, jadi kadang sulit mengetahui apa ia juga memikirkannya seperti dirinya, hingga sering merasa susah tidur di malam hari atau terpikir di saat ia melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari.

Tapi kadang mudah menerkanya, karena _guardian_ itu tidak mudah menyembunyikan isi hatinya. Jika ia mencoba, ia malah membuatnya terlihat. Seperti sekarang, saat ia menemaninya belajar dan akhirnya bertanya,

"Jadi,menurutmu sampai kapan kau bisa melihatku?"

Jamie melirik Jack yang sedang membuka buku-bukunya, tapi kentara kalau ia sama sekali tidak membacanya. "Entahlah, Jack. Tapi kalau memang batasnya sampai aku dewasa... berarti mungkin ini tahun yang terakhir."

Halaman kedua belas itu berhenti di udara, tidak jadi dibalik. Jack menoleh cepat ke arah Jamie. "Kau serius?"

Jamie hanya mengangkat bahunya samar dan menyahut lirih, "Entahlah. Jika memang batasnya sama, mungkin saja. Aku tidak tahu, Jack."

Jamie merasa kesal dengan suaranya yang agak tercekat. Ayolah. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak memikirkan ini, setidaknya tidak merasa sedih saat membahasnya. Toh bagaimanapun juga saat itu akan datang.

Jack akhirnya menaruh bukunya kembali di rak, mendekatinya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan."Tidak apa, Jamie. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan waktunya. Maksudku, kau bisa saja masih bisa melihatku setahun lagi, atau lima tahun lagi, atau sepuluh. Siapa yang tahu?"

"Tapi kalau kau bilang begitu, berarti bisa saja besok aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Yah... memang benar, kalau kau bilang begitu. Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Jack masih menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau tahu aku di sini kalau salju datang, kan?"

Sepasang bola biru jernih itu menatapnya lembut. Memang benar. Setiap fragmen putih yang gugur ke bumi di seperempat penghujung tahun itu akan selalu jadi penanda untuknya bahwa Jack ada di sana, sekalipun mereka tidak bertemu saat itu. Atau sekalipun ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melihatnya nanti. Tapi sayangnya—

"Itu tidak sama," mulutnya meneruskan pikirannya, mengatakannya, menegaskannya ke dirinya sendiri. Jack mendesah pelan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi apa boleh buat."

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja?"

Jack menatapnya bingung. Jamie kemudian melanjutkan, "Lupakan saja soal ini. Apapun yang kita lakukan, hari itu nanti pasti datang juga, kan. Karena itu, sampai saatnya datang, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita tidak usah memikirkannya?"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Jack mengangguk mengiyakan.

Memang sebenarnya sia-sia. Karena seberapa seringpun mereka bertanya, konklusinya sebenarnya mudah: suatu hari, entah kapan—mungkin sebentar lagi—Jamie tidak akan bisa melihat sewujud pembawa musim dingin itu. Sama sekali. Selamanya.

Sebenarnya, yang mereka cari selama ini adalah penyangkalnya—yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada.

.

Jamie akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Jack masih di sana, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, ini tidak akan berhasil. Aku masih terus memikirkannya," ucap Jack sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Jamie mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam lagi, lalu Jack tertawa. "Ini rasanya agak aneh. Maksudku, tiba-tiba semuanya jadi canggung," Jack menyambar tongkatnya, membuka jendela dan melompat turun. Ia menoleh ke atas dan memberi Jamie senyum lebar.

"Kau tidak mau main perang salju?"

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jamie sudah terbaring lelah di atas salju. Rambut dan pakaiannya berantakan, dipenuhi salju di sana sini. Jack terkekeh dan menghampirinya.

"Heh, segitu saja dan kau sudah menyerah? Seingatku dulu kau lebih kuat."

Jamie mendeliknya. "Aku... kan sudah... lama tidak melakukan ini..." jawabnya sambil terengah, membuat Jack tertawa makin keras, dan membuatnya makin kesal.

"Jamie sudah tua sekarang, eh," Jack tertawa sambil terus menggodanya. Jamie merengus, tapi roh salju itu malah mencoba menimbunnya dengan salju, hingga Jamie akhirnya bangkit dan mengejarnya.

"Jack, awas kau!"

Ia mengejar Jack sepanjang halaman belakangnya. Dengan curang, Jack membiarkan dirinya setengah diterbangkan angin sehingga jadi lebih cepat, dan Jamie menjerit kesal lalu tertawa. Diam-diam, ia senang karena kembali melakukan kegiatan yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Jack berhenti dan tersenyum lebar menunggunya. Jamie menatapnya penuh kemenangan sambil terus berlari menghampirinya, "Nah, kena kau sekarang!"

Jack masih diam, menunggunya santai. Kemudian, saat ia sudah dekat, tiba-tiba saja Jack malah mendekatinya dan menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin ke miliknya. Ia kembali menjauh, dan menyeringai, "Salah. _Kau_ yang kena."

Jamie terpaku sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalasnya, mengunci mulutnya dan tidak melepasnya lama.

.

Setelahnya, Jack buru-buru pergi karena ia masih punya tempat lain untuk dikunjungi hari itu. Jack tersenyum dan melambai pergi, seperti ketika Jamie hendak masuk ke rumah, Jack kembali. Jamie menatapnya heran, "Ada yang ketinggalan?"

Jack menatapnya agak ragu. "Uh... ya."

Sebelum Jamie sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Jack mengecupnya pelan, lalu dengan cepat menjauh.

"Itu saja. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

**[eighteen]**

.

Suatu hari, setelah mereka bermain salju sampai puas, Jamie menyadari kalau waktu perpisahannya tidak lama lagi.

Sebenarnya ia lebih suka menganggap kalau matanya yang salah, atau ia masih tidur dan bermimpi buruk, atau semacamnya. Tapi sayangnya ia bangun dan ia tahu matanya baik-baik saja. Dan ia juga tahu apa artinya yang sebenarnya. Jadi Jamie merenggut bagian belakang baju _royal blue_ itu dan berkata pelan, setenang mungkin, "Kurasa waktunya sebentar lagi."

Jack menoleh. "Apa?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi aku tidak bisa melihatmu," katanya. Jamie bisa melihat matahari sore yang hendak tenggelam saat ia melihat ke wajah Jack yang pucat—pemandangan yang seharusnya terhalangi.

Sekarang, sosok _guardian_ itu terlihat semi-transparan, seperti ilusi hologram.

Jamie merasakan tangannya sendiri, yang masih menggenggam erat baju Jack, mulai gemetar. Ia mendesis kesal. Percuma saja ia sudah mencoba bersikap tenang kalau begini.

Jamie kemudian merasakan tangan Jack yang dingin itu mengelus rambutnya—terasa sedikit lebih ringan dari biasanya, pikirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Yah, berarti inilah batasnya, eh? Kau benar soal 18 tahun."

"Tapi aku masih percaya padamu, Jack."

Jamie sendiri tidak tahu ia mengatakannya untuk Jack, atau untuk dirinya.

"Aku tahu," kata Jack, lalu merangkulnya. "Tapi kan sudah kubilang, memang ada batasnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa, tapi mereka—_guardian_ yang lain—memang bilang kalau kau, atau siapapun, sudah dewasa, kalian tidak akan bisa melihat kami. Mungkin _Man in Moon _membuatnya begitu, entahlah."

Jamie diam saja, pasrah mengamati langit yang oranye mulai menggelap di depannya.

.

"Jack, apa menurutmu aku bohong soal percaya padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kan kau yang mengatakannya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jack mengangkat dagunya, lalu menciumnya pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Jadi, menurut_mu_, kau bohong atau tidak?"

Jamie diam, lalu menggeleng. Jack masih melarikan jarinya di rambut cokelatnya dengan ringan.

"Kau masih ingat, kan? Kalau kita tidak bertemu lagi, aku masih bisa melihatmu, karena aku ada—"

"—di sini," lanjut Jamie sambil menunjuk dadanya. Ia tersenyum, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Mungkin sedikit terlalu erat, tapi ia sudah tidak tahu lagi.

.

Kemudian, ketika akhirnya langit sudah pekat, Jamie menyadari ia tidak merasakan apa-apa di tangannya, dan yang membelai rambutnya hanya angin yang bertiup.

.

.

**[nineteen]**

.

Jamie melihat salju yang turun dari langit yang kelabu. Butiran putih itu mengenai hidung dan rambutnya. Di dekatnya, ada sekelompok anak-anak yang bermain perang salju.

Ia tersenyum. "Hai, Jack. Apa kabar?"

Tidak, ia tidak melihat sosok bersurai keperakan itu di dekatnya. Dan ia tidak mendengar balasan, hanya suara angin yang meniup ranting pohon dan suara anak-anak yang bermain.

Tapi biar begitu, ia tetap tersenyum dan kembali berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

**_Fin_**

.

.

* * *

...how to angst. how to write fast.  
Asfbgdsga saya gagal banget astagaaa... cukup, lain kali saya bikin fluff aja ;;

Oke, saya mau curhat sedikit. Fanfic ini udah saya bikin langsung abis saya nyelesain 'carrots', jadi bisa dibilang pas pertengahan Maret. Saya pikir bakal cukup waktunya sepuluh harianlah untuk nyelesain ini, secara plotnya sebenernya udah di kepala. Ternyata setelah nulis ulang berkali-kali, saya selesai bener-bener diujung deadline festnya /tepar Dan akhirnya saya ngebuang adegan R-18 karena nggak berhasil ngebaur dengan plotnya—sedih juga sih, udah bikin soalnya tapi apa boleh buat... ;;  
Saya sendiri ngerasa kalo ini bukan fic buatan saya yang saya suka, tapi karena udah dibuat ya... saya post aja /plak

Demikianlah, maaf saya malah curhat gaje di akhir begini. Mohon dimaafkan kalau angstnya abal. Saya juga sadar BL scene-nya kurang, tapi apa daya saya nggak sanggup lagi. Akhir kata, makasih banget buat yang udah baca fic abal ini, maafkan plotnya dan kalo ada typo juga ya. Err, dan kalau nggak merepotkan dan anda berkenan, please review /bows


End file.
